disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
PR-T
PR-T is a minor character in Disney/Pixar's WALL-E. She was voiced by Lori Richardson. Background Physical Description PR-T is a robotic hairdresser aboard the Axiom and due to the fact that she has a supportive voice chip inside, she is very talkative with some automatic flattery. Her main catchphrase is: "You look gorgeous!" when she beautifies any customer who doesn't have to be human. Around her body are about more than 8 arms that have a lighter shade of pink than her body and her bottom is nearly white. She can also rotate her body to exchange arms. Sometimes she can move her head for lookouts. Personality PR-T has a number of arms that hold the following grooming items: *Lipstick *Blush brush *Curling iron *Eye shadow *Hair tweezers *Mascara *Nail polish *Powder sponge *Scissors *Toothbrush *Electric shaver *Nail buffing stick The circle-shaped mirror is the only non-grooming item that she holds in her arm and it's also used to deflect beams. When she opens her head, she reveals a hairbrush. The color of the lipstick she holds is officially pink just like her metallic body color. Appearances ''WALL-E There are plenty of PR-T robots in the Axiom. About 16 of them work in the BNL beauty shop beautifying customers. Two of the same bot work at the lobby desk. One is very loyal to Captain B. McCrea who is stuck in boredom and another with the red boot is a reject robot who is confined to the Repair Ward, encounters WALL-E and follows his favorite music. She is one of the malfunctioning robots to be accidentally freed by him. Confronted by many Stewards that AUTO has summoned by pressing buttons and shocked while putting on pink blush, she is the first malfunctioning robot to attack them by reflecting the Stewards' tractor beams when two of them restrains EVE's arm. After HAN-S defeats all the Stewards, PR-T, M-O and all the other malfunctioning robots resume following EVE who carries the weak WALL-E to the Lido Deck and allow her to put the plant in the holo-detector. In the middle of the mission, PR-T, M-O and all the other malfunctioning robots are pushed aside due to the tilting of the Axiom by the autopilot. At one point, she beautifies one of the people before a lot of them get up. As a result of WALL-E being severely crushed, all these other robots and all the human passengers mourn him on the way to return to Earth. Near the end, she is seen beautifying WALL-E's truck after being surprised about his love to EVE. In the credits, she helps a crew make a campfire to keep people warm. She also builds a big building with a Steward who holds bricks with his tractor beam and one WALL-A robot who supports him. Trivia *Her name is a pun on the word "pretty". *She also appears in one of the coloring pages and the video game version as one of the broken down robots in the Repair Ward along with VN-GO. * PR-T slightly resembles the Dalek from the British science fiction series, ''Doctor Who. Gallery PR-T's beauty shop with costumers.jpg|PR-T's beauty shop (with so many Beautician Bots) So many PR-T bots beautifying human customers.jpg|Various PR-T robots beautifying human customers HAN-S and PR-T helping Captain B. McCrea.jpg|PR-T (on the right) shaving Captain B. McCrea's chin PR-T giving Wall.E a makeover.jpg|"You look gorgeous!" The robots cheer for WALL-E.jpg|"You saved me, WALL-E!" Confrontation by the steward bots.jpg|"Oh, my," says PR-T as she is confronted by the Stewards. PR-T draws a woman's face on a robot.jpg|"Now, that style suits you." PR_Tdefuntattackin.jpg|Deflecting the red beam with her mirror PR-T 3.gif PR-T 2.gif|"Just a trim?" Category:Characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Robots Category:WALL-E characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters who fly Category:Animated characters